pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Mandibuzz
Vs. Mandibuzz is the third episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Plasma. It aired 1/18/20. Story Rui and Palpitoad transverse through the forest, searching for Meloetta. Palpitoad releases vibrations, as it leads the way. Rui pushes a branch out of the way, looking back the way she came. Rui: Can’t even see the village anymore. I’m sure the others will find me eventually. Rui and Palpitoad are enveloped in a dark ghostly aura, the two frozen in place. Rui is unable to budge, as Katharine and Mandibuzz come in. Katharine: Hey Rui! Fancy seeing you. Rui tries to talk, her mouth barely moving. Rui: (Muffled) You again? Katharine: Listen, I appreciate what you said to me at the Shopping Mall 9. However, after getting so close this Vertress Tournament, I decided I had to step up my game! Fortunately, I heard about a Mythical Pokémon in the area! I mean, the new champion has one, so if I have one I’ll be a shoe-in! Rui mumbles something, it being indiscernible. Katharine: Oh, Rui! You’re must too much of a lady to resort to insults! I better get going. But first, Mandibuzz, defeat Palpitoad with Dark Pulse. Mandibuzz flaps her wings, releasing spirals of dark helix energy. Dark Pulse slams into Palpitoad, it being released from the Mean Look defeated. Katharine waves to Rui as she walks off, Mandibuzz flying overhead. Rui remains frozen in place, unable to return Palpitoad. She lets out a muffled scream. Ian, Iris and Cilan make it to the base of the bridge, finding Miror B. and Chiquita the Maractus fast asleep. Iris: Think Rui did that? Cilan: None of her Pokémon know a sleep inducing move. My bet, is that the two found Meloetta and battled. It responded with a Sing to put them asleep then fled. Iris: Okay. Then why is she not here and he still is? Ian: (Inspecting the grass) Rain. It fell over here. Palpitoad most likely had the ability Hydration, which woke it up instantly after falling asleep. It then woke Rui so they could pursue. Voice: So it is true! The group turns, as Burgundy elegantly descends the stairs. Burgundy: Meloetta, the voice of dreams, is here! Cilan: Burgundy?! Burgundy: Bonjour, Cilan. I suppose you are here searching for Meloetta as well. It will be the key to my victory over you! Cilan: (Nervous) Uh, I suppose. Iris: You better get moving then. Rui has a pretty big head start. Burgundy: Her?! I’m losing to her?! I won’t let her claim my prize! Burgundy speeds off, kicking up a dust cloud. Everyone coughs, as it irritates Miror B. and causes him to wake. Miror B: Ah! I say, I say where am I?! Huh? Where’s Rui?! Ian points towards the forest, Miror B. freaking. He returns Chiquita and sprints into the forest. Ian: This chase for Meloetta is getting interesting. Perhaps we should join in too. Iris: And catch the Meloetta instead of Rui?! (Grins) I’m game. Cilan: And here I thought you would let her have this one. She seems to be taking the initiative well. End Scene It is nighttime now, with Katharine and Mandibuzz searching the forest. Katharine groans in audible frustration. Katharine: Agh! This is taking forever! How did that Rui girl even find it in the first place! Mandibuzz, kick up some dirt or something! Mandibuzz flaps her wings, a burst of wind dirt rising up. A coughing sound occurs, Katharine spotting the shape of Meloetta. Katharine: Ha! I have you now! Mandibuzz, get it with Dark Pulse! Mandibuzz fires Dark Pulse, blasting and revealing Meloetta. Meloetta lands on its feet, as it lets out a cry. Meloetta’s eyes glow blue, using Confusion to launch tree branches at Mandibuzz. Katharine: Deflect them with Bone Rush! Then fly in with Brave Bird! Mandibuzz’s bone glows and expands in size, swatting through the branches. Mandibuzz then flies in covered in a large blue aura, Meloetta leaping over the attack. Meloetta’s feet glow light blue, as it leaps and kicks with Acrobatics. Meloetta jumps off Mandibuzz’s back and makes it up into the trees, it leaping swiftly from branch to branch. Katharine: Don’t let it escape! Use Mean Look! Mandibuzz flies after Meloetta, eyes glowing red. Meloetta is frozen in the ghostly aura, falling to the ground. Katharine: Ha! Gotcha! Mandibuzz descends towards Meloetta, as an angry Wigglytuff appears in her path. The two collide as a white smoke cloud forms around them, yellow stars from impact flashing. Katharine: What the heck is that?! Mandibuzz falls to the ground defeated, as Wigglytuff smirks as it lands. Meloetta is freed from Mean Look, as it leaps and camouflages. Shadow comes out of the forest, unimpressed. Shadow: Wigglytuff, track it and hit it with Hyper Voice. Wigglytuff’s eyes sparkle white, its Frisk ability activating. It sees the world in grey, spotting the black outline of Meloetta holding a white square slab. Wigglytuff: I got it! And it’s holding a Plate! Shadow: In that case, go! Wigglytuff inhales to use Hyper Voice, as a Psychic attack flings it to the side into a tree. Shadow turns to Katharine, her and Gothorita ready to battle. Gothorita: I told Katharine that I wanted that Meloetta to be my Psychic type underling! And we won’t let some aging loser get it first! Shadow glances back towards where Meloetta was, then back at Katharine. Shadow: I don’t have time for this. Hyper Voice. Wigglytuff shouts and releases powerful shockwaves for Hyper Voice, blasting through Gothorita. The force blasts Katharine and Gothorita off, an iconic ding occurring. Shadow and Wigglytuff prepare to pursue Meloetta, when an orange barrier forms and cuts off their path. Shadow turns to see Cheren and Throh, with Throh tightening his belt. Shadow: There are more people hunting Meloetta than I expected. Cheren: The fact that you used the word “hunted,” means my decision to interfere is worth losing a Legendary. Better that someone like you doesn’t get it. Burgundy wanders the forest, exhausted from a day’s search. Burgundy: Sacré bleu. Where is it? I am having no luck. Burgundy comes around a tree, with Miror B. bumping into her. Burgundy: Watch where you’re going! Miror B: I am, I say I am so sorry! I am in pursuit of Meloetta! Burgundy: (Groans) You too? I cannot allow you to do so! Cottonee, fire Razor Leaf! Target his hair! Burgundy opens a Pokéball, choosing Cottonee. Cottonee fires several spiraling leaves, Miror B. freaking out. He dodges in an erratic fashion, eventually back bending to the ground. Miror B: How dare, I say how dare you try and attack my hair! Burgundy: If is was anyone else, then maybe. But for a freak like you, I have no qualms. Miror B: In that case, you have earned the wrath of Miror B! Chiquita, use Pin Missile! Miror B. chooses Chiquita, firing several green energy spikes. Cottonee counters with Razor Leaf, as Burgundy points forward. Burgundy: Is that all you’ve got?! Cottonee, Razor Leaf! Miror B: Dance and use Needle Arm! Cottonee fires Razor Leaf, Chiquita dancing to avoid the attack. Chiquita leaps and forms an energy Needle Arm. Burgundy: Resist with Cotton Guard! Cottonee expands cotton from its body, it forming a shield that blocks Needle Arm. Rui stumbles out of the bushes, seeing the two battling. She quickly retreats back into the bushes before she is noticed. Ian, Iris and Cilan wander the forest, when they hear screams in the air. Katharine and Gothorita fall towards the group, the two clinging together and screaming in terror. Iris: They’re falling! Ian: Sandslash, Sandstorm. Ian opens a Pokéball, choosing Sandslash. Sandslash swings its claw, forming a Sandstorm vortex. The vortex catches Katharine and Gothorita, slowly lowering them to the ground. Katharine: Ah! That was so scary! Iris: Even Katharine is here? This is turning into a race for Meloetta. Katharine: Ah! And I almost had it too! After taking Rui out there was nothing in my way. Until that crazy white hair guy. Ian: (Eyes widening) White haired guy? What Pokémon did he use? Katharine: (Shrugs shoulders) Nothing native. I think he said Wigglytuff. Cilan: That sounds like Shadow! What’s he doing here? Ian: He’s a top level Pokémon hunter. He’s captured Legendary Pokémon as if nothing before. No doubt he’s after Meloetta. Iris: Last time you fought him, you and Dakota could barely match him! Ian: Find Rui and Miror B. We’re going to need all the help we can get. Katharine: Really? Why should I help you? Ian: If you want the chance to capture Meloetta, then it’ll take all of us to hold him off. Katharine: (Groans) Fine. Meloetta sits on a rock, humming a melody. Sabrina approaches, Meloetta stopping its song. Sabrina: I apologize for interrupting your song, Meloetta. Though it seems as if you have had plenty of interruptions. Meloetta: Melo melo. Sabrina: If it is alright for you, I would like my chance to battle you as well. Meloetta stares at Sabrina, as it stands and faces her. Sabrina opens her Pokéball, choosing Musharna. Musharna: Mushar. Sabrina: Gyro Ball. Musharna spins with a silver ring around it, shooting at Meloetta. Meloetta’s feet glow blue, it leaping and clashing with Acrobatics. Meloetta spins gracefully, landing and initiating another attack. Musharna is hit and knocked back. Sabrina: Such grace. Musharna, use Energy Ball! Musharna fires a dark green Energy Ball, Meloetta dodging. Meloetta uses Confusion, the push slamming into Musharna. Meloetta then begins Singing, several musical notes forming in the air. Sabrina: Dodge it Musharna! And counter with your own Hypnosis! Musharna dodges the Sing, as it releases dream mist. Meloetta leaps and dodges the attacks, as a rustling occurs in the bushes. Ian makes it out. Ian: Sabrina. Sabrina: (On edge) Ian? You, seem different. Ian: There’s a Pokémon hunter in these woods. He’s after Meloetta. I was going to catch it to ensure he didn’t. Sabrina: I see. In that case, I’ll allow you the chance if I fail this battle. Ian: As if you’ll lose. Sabrina: Musharna, Energy Ball! Musharna fires Energy Ball, Meloetta dodging with a dance. Meloetta releases another Sing, Musharna releasing a Hypnosis that blocks it. Sabrina: Gyro Ball. Musharna spins with Gyro Ball, slamming into Meloetta. Musharna then releases Hypnosis, enveloping Meloetta. Meloetta drops fast asleep. Ian: Not bad. Ian takes a Pokéball, tapping it to open it. A shiny Roselia comes out, releasing sparkles as it comes out. Roselia: Rosel! Sabrina: You don’t own a Roselia! Ian: Good, you caught on. Roselia, Ingrain. Roselia glows green, as large roots shoot out of the ground and entangle Sabrina and Musharna. Ian pulls off his disguise, as Domino approaches the sleeping Meloetta. Domino: I must say, I wasn’t expecting so much competition for this little one. I suppose there isn’t much that can be done. Domino stops at Meloetta, tapping it with an Ultra Ball. The Ultra Ball opens up, sucking Meloetta in. The Pokéball shakes violently, then locks. Domino: Looks like Shadow owes me dinner. And he said that he could capture Meloetta before me. Roselia: (Rolls eyes) Rosel. A dark yellow energy sphere fires through the air, Domino and Roselia leaning back to dodge. The attack breaks through the Ingrain, freeing Musharna and Sabrina. Ian and Magnemite join Sabrina, the two facing Domino. Main Events * Katharine, Burgundy, Shadow, Cheren, Sabrina and Domino all join the race for Meloetta. * Domino catches Meloetta. * Meloetta is revealed to have a Plate of Arceus. * Burgundy reveals she caught a Cottonee. Characters * Katharine * Burgundy * Miror B. * Cheren * Sabrina * Rui * Ian * Iris * Cilan Villains * Team Rocket ** Shadow ** Domino Pokémon * Mandibuzz (Katharine's) * Gothorita (Katharine's) * Cottonee (Burgundy's) * Chiquita the Maractus (Miror B's) * Throh (Cheren's) * Musharna (Sabrina's) * Palpitoad (Rui's) * Sandslash (Ian's) * Magnemite (Ian's) * Axew (Iris') * Wigglytuff (Shadow's) * Roselia (Domino's, shiny) * Meloetta (Domino's, newly caught) Trivia * This episode focuses more on the rival characters as opposed to any of the main characters. * Originally, Cheren was going to have the Mandibuzz due to being one of the few Gen V Pokémon that could learn Mean Look easily. Once Katharine was added into the story, she was added in and Cheren's Mandibuzz was removed so she had at least one unique Pokémon on hand. * Everyone battling each other is based on how people turn on each other for a prize. * Sabrina is at a level where she can match Legendaries easily, shown as she defeated Meloetta. * Domino's ability of disguise is so strong that she even fooled Sabrina, master of the psychic powers. * Ian reveals he added Sandslash and Magnemite into his travel team. This marks the first time he has two of his former companion Pokémon traveling with him at the same time. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Plasma Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket Category:Pokémon Tales: Arceus saga